The Dark whispering jewels
by HinataSoup
Summary: Akari Zenmoto who lived as a fugitive and needs to move past her many nightmares, and mistakes that she had made in her life. Will she be able to live a complete life, or move past all the nightmares (On pause for now, sorry)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just own Akari Zenmoto and her life... May edit this in future. (Adjusts random small details or adds more sometimes)

Character:

Name: Akari Zenmoto

Meaning: First (Light, Glimmer) Last (Good Origin, Virtue Origin)

Age: two years apart for beginning, and the different time skips

Rank: (Beginning) Civilian, (Before Time skip) Chuunin level, (After time skip) Jounin Level

Village Loyalty (Or people): Orochimaru at first... Than Akatsuki later on

Appearance:

Long Azure mist hair - Mid back length and the color is close to light sky blue, tucked away in a hood or hat and bangs covering her eyes, in part 2 will be short around chin length and hair color will be revealed or more visible; Silver eyes in part 1, in part 2 one eye is closer to white from the scar.

Hitai-ate or ninja forehead protector will be obtained and worn normally around the waist or stomach, part 2 it changes to be elsewhere; small nose, ears and some features hidden.

Markings:

Akari is adorned with old scars from her weak alcohol tolerance, and meeting many dangerous ninja while at the temple and on her journey, part 2 she adorns more assortments of cuts, one that covers her eye and makes her slightly blind in that eye while there are a few cuts that limits her mobility in some limbs.

Accessories: A small, narrowed spiral-like jewel attached to a thick black chakra string to hold it to anyone, and not have it cut off or lost in other means, A short bladed sword with a easy to use look to it.

Personality:

Akari always felt the need to help people and insecure by ninja who just seemed to kill without a care, she ended up in a temple where it protected a strange jewel and on a particular night she stole it and quickly left the temple with it and hid her face, fearing the mere thought of being found out. As Akari leaves her temporary home, she meets Orochimaru and Kabuto whom take her in as a possible body to take, only for her poor skills to prevent them from ever needing her and having her leave and come to Konoha, The village hidden in the leaves.

Good Traits: Merciful, Good-natured, Creative, Supportive, Sensible

Bad Traits: Cruel, fearful, Smart (Not sure if a bad trait or not?), spontaneous, insecure

Kekkei Genkai (Her home ability):

Akari's home temple or shrine had a special jewel attached to a necklace that gave the wearer a special power, or kekkei genkai to see people's chakra points. The kekkei genkai closely resembles the byakugan, but for whomever uses it, the after affects are draining and causes the wearer of the jewel to go into a deep sleep for at least two(2) days.

There is a certain few handsigns to activate the Jewel's special ability, but as you use it... the wearer's chakra drains quickly and the jewel glows slightly when actually activated.

(Maybe other uses, story is developing)

Nature Affinity:

Water Release, Yin and Yang Affinity (training with different people)

Nature Transformation/Techniques:

Water clones, gentle fist (1st using the jewel's kekkei genkai ability, 2nd out of practice), most abilities requiring Byakugan will require the jewel's special kekkei genkai (If ever used outside of the Byakugan),

Past:

Akari finds herself by a temple and the guardian takes her in, from the people at the temple. There were many who taught her until it was attacked. Akari left with the stolen Jewel she took on the name Zenmoto to hide her true identity. Akari evaded the attack and took the jewel necklace, only to run into Orochimaru who tells her he will teach her how to defend herself.

Like(s):

Warmth, smiling children, Tobi's child-ish spirit, (Can change-ish)

Dislike(s): Cold, Jashinists, Sad people, War (Can Change-ish)

Fears: Inhumanity, Death, War,

Habits:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: A followers plea

Akari Zenmoto's Pov,

I follow a man with sleek black hair and a pale complexion and a gray attire, while his voice gave me chills and a man that looks to be a nurse of his had silver hair tied in a ponytail, and wore a dark blue and white attire. I paused when I saw one turning towards me with narrow pupils, "What are you doing, Child? Following me like that?" I looked up at the man, with his strange eyes and the silky voice causing chills to dance over my skin.

"I am... I am hoping for help, please?" I mumble, trying to speak loud enough for them to hear me. I watch as they seemed to start making eye-contact conversation, figuring out what to do with no words.  
"Whats your name, Child?" The man with the strange eyes asks, and looks at me with a slight smile in them. "I am Akari Zenmoto..." I mumble, only to feel an arm wrap around my shoulder and slowly pull me along, only for me to look up and see the two men guiding me along. "Call me Orochimaru, Akari... and call my friend there Kabuto." Orochimaru told me, as he and Kabuto guided me elsewhere.

After the long walk, we arrive at a strange hide out where Orochimaru and Kabuto seemed to live at, it looked like a ran down temple from the outside, but on the inside more elaborate and dark. I follow after them cautiously, only to feel as if I am making more noise then quiet as I follow behind them. "Why don't you show us what you can do?" Orochimaru seemed to hiss it out, only to push me into a room with only different doors and sealed marks on it.

"Umm... What do you mean...? By showing you?" Akari voiced slightly louder, giving off a weak voice. Kabuto answers "Show what you can do to survive and fight off people." He spoke coldly, I could only feel chills, and get the idea of ice appearing and chilling me on the inside out, but I quickly got out of it by the shocking blow of someone hitting me in the stomach, sending me a distance away.

I look up from a corner of the cylinder room, to see many people of different heights and genders staring at me for a few moments, before preparing to attack me again. I breathed in a shaky breathe and started my first hand sign, Rabbit, Lion than bird signs before the crystal spiraled jewel started to glow a light pink, a barely noticeable glow. Than took a deep breathe and looked around at all the different people.

Their chakra points lightly showing, like a drawing of each person, lightly tracing each person's structure and revealing an equal idea of where chakra goes throughout a person's body. I leapt at the people focusing for the chakra points, hoping to that I could stop the chakra flow ever so slightly, but only felt my side get hit harshly flinging myself far into a wall. "Ai..." my whimpers softly came out, before looking up to the dark mossy green colored ceiling as my vision faded to black.

Two days later after use of jewel "Akari... Akari, wake up... wake up..." only hearing a soft voice call to me, my head tossed and turned in the darkness of my mind like an infinite cave. My mind going on with dark images, the voices slowly distorted to tones which were scratchy sounding and cold. My vision goes to a horrible dream, _a huge fire bursting through the walls of the small temple and seeping through the walls. To where the walls were almost melting from the heat and the flames were coming through the cracks and openings of every wall. I could not catch my already ragged breathe, as I try to run from the already surrounding flames clutching a small spiraled jewel that is narrow on one side and wider on the other side.._..

Causing my physical body to cringe and writhe with fear, but my mind was filled with dread over many traumatizing events that had occurred. My mind replaying vague images of the temple lit up from the intense fire within, like an oddly shaped lantern, but what seemed to keep echoing within her head were the high pitched screams that carried and sent blame to me it felt like.

I felt nothing that was actually happening, but could feel what was in my dreams and images like I was still experiencing the searing pain from the flames...

Orochimaru 's Pov,

"This girl is hopeless as a vessel, but as a bribery when worked on... possible use" he quietly mutters, while watching Kabuto Yakushi heal her wounds. The whole showing of Akari battling off the many captive individuals, to Orochimaru and Kabuto was more of an experiment on her strange equipment than a desire to wear her form, but the jewel won a lot of attention in how it gave more advantage with larger amounts of chakra available. "We need more data on this girl's strange jewel... we could take it for our own use." He mutters, but turns away and says proudly, "once Akari wakes get connections to akatsuki and a bribe is in our hands." The two men leave while plotting. Akari Zenmoto's body lying limply against a cold metal table, surrounded by different medical tools varying in size and complications.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: A Deceitful Lead

Waking up Akari finds herself in a dark room, a small window just out of reach from anyone. Akari's long azure mist hair, which resembled a very bright and light sky color, but in the darkness of the room her hair glowed a lighter hue which made her skin seem sickly in appearance. Akari's lightly sterling colored eyes gazed over the room, to stop on a guy with long, gray hair in a loose ponytail. What stood out to Akari was just the way he acted, his black eyes gleamed behind the glasses and he wore a slight smile, like he was reading her profile over in his mind like a checklist.

"You woke up... Akari, you collapsed for a week..." the guy, Kabuto, stated it simply, with a professional tone. Akari could only look down, in the cotton bed wringing her hands nervously in the bed sheets, 'why did I collapse that long? Is it because of this jewel?' She wondered, only to look back up towards the guy waiting for an answer to my silent one.

The silence prolonged, until the guy Kabuto Yakushi turned his head and gave a low bow to a man with long inky black hair. The most distinctive quality I could not lift my gaze from was the man's eyes, the narrowed pupils into a felines' eye and how the eye is in all entirety. "This test proves to me many important things, but the jewel is a curiosity to me..." Orochimaru comments with a lisp, his gaze resting on the jewel.

"Where did you get that jewel, Akari?" Orochimaru-Sama questions, only for Akari to look at him and remain silent like she was trying to pick out her words for the answer, or fearing what her voice would bring out.

Akari watched Orochimaru and Kabuto cautiously, while fading in and out of consciousness, feeling exhausted. "Akari could be used to bribe our way into the Akatsuki... and experiment on later..."Orochimaru mumbles to Kabuto careful for the girl to not hear any of their plans.

After a while, Akari was able to learn some basic medicine from Kabuto as she followed him around, but avoided being near the two scientific fellows for too long. Most of the medical techniques were using chakra and fixing external wounds mostly, and a small amount of internal wounds. While she spent her free time at the fortress meditating to practice her control on chakra, and read books that are available which are mainly related to ninjutsues of many kinds.

Whenever Akari starts to meditate though, she goes to her thoughts and thinks about what happened in her past more then focusing on the chakra control, leading to her instantly stopping and going on a walk throughout the fortresses elaborate insides. Shaking her misty hair around loosely, she could only wander aimlessly through the fortress until she ended up back at her room, where she began at.

"What is up with these thoughts from there..." I mumble, entering my room that had the window still, but this time open after a while of getting Orochimaru-Sama and Kabuto to give the privilege. I sat on my bed and criss crossed my legs, leaning against the wall.  
Closing my eyes to think, only for the dreaded memories to appear once again... _In a large dark room, there was an encirclement of pedestals each designed slightly differently and held something on each one. As I approached the encirclement of dark pedestals there was a jewel necklace, a flask, and many other items... Only to be interrupted by Akari's care giver._

 _"Akari, you have fallen from the temple's faith..." The caregiver of Zenmoto temple spoke sternly, before getting distracted by shrieks echoing through. Akari quickly swiped the jewel... Leaving as soon as she saw an opening within a growing flame. Akari hurried to the exit..._ waking up from the strange nightmare, feeling as if her skin was on fire from the experience. She went to a bathroom to take a long soak in a bath, to calm her nerves, and to ease her body of the burning memory itself.

"Akari... Orochimaru-Sama wants you to come see him as soon as your presentable..." Kabuto's voice rang out to her sternly, before he left. Akari got out of the tub, only to look around finally, seeing that the bathroom had ivy green colored walls and mossy floors. the supposed tub she was in, it was like a giant bowl with a small drain for all the water to go when done. Akari quickly slips on a dark brown dress with black pants to go with it and barefoot through the fortress to Orochimaru-Sama.


	4. Chapter 4

"Akari Zenmoto, Orochimaru-Sama is waiting... please follow me." The man known as Kabuto said, in a cold unfeeling way. I followed Kabuto towards a double door room, with a key hole. Kabuto pushes me into the room quickly.

I sighed deeply, looking around the circular room, only to hear a cold, silky voice come alive "Thank you, miss Akari, this is of the utmost importance to me..." he appeared different from when I first saw him though. Orochimaru-Sama's long, silky black hair was missing and replacing it was white short hair that framed his face, also his skin appeared more pale than ashy the first time I saw him, but his narrow yellow eyes were the same.

Yes, sir... what would you have me do?" I spoke with a slight bow to the strange man before me, not wanting to do anything for a ninja, but accepting to my fate to help him. I stood, clinging to the jewel in one hand and in my other the soft fabric of my shirt. Orochimaru smiled and started speaking to me about his mission.

Orochimaru-Sama and I started off, what seemed to be of the morning schedule because no light came through, a training regime, then a study on different plants, before starting a scouting mission with Kabuto Yakushi.

The scouts consisted of Kabuto and myself, we were to go after a ninja with raven black hair and a weird symbol on his back, but there is another person to go after as an after thought. I could not tell what the plan was, that Kabuto and his leader had, but i knew from my own past that dangerous people are among the least suspected.

The scouting mission took a long while to complete, between teaching me about simple medical jutsues and about the many different plants that exist in this elemental country. I felt like each day was going as slow as a snail with a sleep poison in its system, but other days felt like they go by quicker than a flying kunai whizzing past your own face. Kabuto, when he was not busy plotting or spying on someone Orochimaru-Sama assigned him to, than he helped me learn a medical jutsu.

The medical jutsues I was mainly taught, were how to heal external injuries of myself and others with small knowledge on internal ones, like how to prevent bleeding, but mending torn organs inside people was not part of the lessons. The post we were at was the village hidden in he leaves, Konohagakure, where I mainly saw the blonde guy called Naruto Uzumaki.

I could never tell if he was being genuine, or just super strange for a ninja, but it did not last long when a girl with bright pink locks hanging loosely at her chin who punched the blonde in a way, that to a citizen who doesn't see violence, found it startling if not a horrifying sight to experience. "Sakura-san, your scaring her..." the blonde's bright blue eyes still on me. "Who are you two? I am..." what is a good name to go by?.. ".. Zen, I am just Zen." I spoke softly, my pale colored hair slipping through my hat and covering my face slightly, reflecting the sheen of sunlight carefully.

The day ended, bringing a smile to my normally neutral expression at what occurred for the day, meeting four nice people. Sakura Haruno, who seemed to ease up on her punches for me and be helpful in showing me around, with Naruto Uzumaki. There gradually came two other guys, one who simply nodded at the name Sasuke Uchiha, while another called Kakashi Hatake was getting scolded by his supposed students. The only reaction I could bring up, was to laugh at them when their fighting started to seem closer to a friendly nudging back and forth.

Orochimaru-Sama seemed expressionless, not minding as long as there was some progress, and that progress seemed to be Akari getting close to the enemy and trick them. Which would lead to two birds with one stone, by how he wanted Uchiha and anyone strong enough to be a replacement for his old body. Of course I did not know it, but helping anyhow, because he was the only person to help me.

Orochimaru's pov,

I kept a distance from Akari intellectually as well as physically, because even though she does not know my plans, I want her knowledge of them to be limited to just being 'helped by me' and anything more would be unnecessary. "Kabuto, keep Akari from getting too close to the group we are spying..." I spoke calmly, knowing he would do best to not allow her trust to fall out of my favors, but also to keep anyone from finding out what is truly occurring.


	5. Chapter 5

(Some things of or related to Akari Zenmoto or jutsues used may be made up)

Chapter: 04

Akari Zenmoto gathered a few scrolls from the academy of the Leaf village or Konohagakure, while listening to Kabuto's lecture on medical jutsues and the strategy of having that as a capability. Which for Akari was more or less jibberish sprinkled with strange verbal symbols being implied. Until Kabuto lost patience in Akari and quickly left for some other assignment to calm his anger at the young girl.

Akari grabbed a scroll and quietly observed the words on the paper, reading them slowly and loosely in mind. Akari could only think of reading the scrolls, but was feeling too tired of reading to stay focused on the words themselves. She then shuffled to a loose sitting position, her lower legs under her rump and she tried to meditate in that position to test her own theory of finding different ways to call for her chakra.

'"Akari-chan, Akari-chan... Could you read some thing for us?" Called a soft female voice, only for Akari to go after the strange voice and see her caregiver, Sae Zenmoto, in a small kitchen holding a scroll and a knife trying to cut crust.

"Sae-san?" Akari calls out to her, only for the image of the small kitchen and of Sae in a clean kitchen to shifted to a simple dark room, with an appearance of a dark cave. The whole room was dark and flames started to lick through the cracks of the walls, on the walls hung black and white pictures that seemed to melt slightly as well...'

Akari opened her eyes, aware that she had another dream of her former home. Pulling herself out of her room and towards a small dining room within the fortress that Orochimaru has, to grab some ramen and eggs to devour.

"Akari, you need to focus on my lessons and Orochimaru's lessons, or we will punish you." Kabuto threatens before leaving for his own food.

Later that evening, Akari went to her room and opened the small window above her bed for some needed fresh air.

The next morning, Akari woke to a loud sound of knocking at her door. She stood up and opened the door to greet Kabuto who guided her to Orochimaru for another day of routine. For her to go to a lower level training area and spar against Kabuto to work on her jutsues that were for normal ninjas to perform.

Akari went into a large dark room, that was lit by what seemed like torches in different corners of the room for light, a soft flooring throughout the room that dampens the sound of footsteps. Where she could launch herself at Kabuto for any attack, only to fall back from it and fail in how she maneuvered it.

Akari stood an open, light footed stance while Kabuto did a more professional looking stance, preparing for a simple beginner jutsu to start with. Once Kabuto launched himself at Akari with his jutsu in play, she could only watch as he came closer to her position on the training floor. Fright slowly flooding into her and showing in her features, for her to unconsciously sign a strange jutsu in pieces, a few beginning signs and few ending ones to create a wall of water to appear and solidify infront of her. where Kabuto slowed down and tried to jab it with a kunai to see how sturdy the jutsu is from a beginner fighter, than jumped at Akari with one of his other clones.

Akari barely dodged the attack when she peered at her shield in sheer awe, then heard something and jumped back as a kunai seemed to glide against her with just a hair's length of space from her skin. "My god! Why so close?!" I exclaimed with shock, stuck in a slight cringing dodge position for a few seconds.

"Akari, how did you do that?" Kabuto asks, pointing to the strange shield jutsu before them. But she could not really explain her jutsu or how she created something that just happened out of no where, unless she was able to travel back to see what she did to make it.  
"We will move on to your next lesson..." Kabuto simply said waving his hand dismissively, before leaving the room pulling the girl along as well towards the Leaf village to check on their prey.

Akari wandered the Leaf village again while Kabuto told her he was doing something related to his medical jutsues, which did sometime scare her and make her want to leave as soon as possible, but could not because they would most likely find her.  
"Zen, what are you doing?" A cheerful voice asks, only for her to think Naruto Uzumaki, as the bright blob version of him came up to her.

"Zen, where did you go? When I look for you, your not in the village..." He states with concern, but she simply shook her head trying to hide her anxiety as much as possible, while pulling him away from the question of location. Akari gently took his arm and pulled him to a ramen shop for food, for a multitude of reasons; She was hungry, ramen was a favorite of hers (Not as much as Naruto likes it), and it was to distract Naruto from his questions. Where she slurped up a lot of ramen and simply kept slurping it up, not stopping for anything besides for air every now and then.

"Nice, you like ramen too!" Naruto exclaims excitedly, while subconsciously competing with Akari on the amount of ramen bowls devoured at a time.  
"Sooo Good!" Akari exhaled simply, slouched back against the serving table, before swerving herself around and stretching then grabbed the bowls to help the people who served her, but they stopped her and took the dishes away from her before she could help much more than hold it out for them.

Akari soon after saying her good byes to Naruto left for Kabuto then home, and crawled into her bed extremely weary from the day and the scrumptious food.


	6. Chapter 6

Readers may learn that Italics or 'These' are like either memories or thoughts for my story, and I need to work on some things.

(Its that actual chapter, not including the Character profile or explanation of Akari for some stuff)

Chapter: 05

In a deep sleep, Akari tossed and turned in the silky fabric surrounding her in bed, as her mind traveled and creeped into the dark flames of her nightmares and tormenting her by not letting up or allowing an escape.  
Her body writhes and cringes along with the nightmare, like a spastic wave of tantrums going at her internally.

When morning finally came, Akari was awake just looking out the window watching the sky turn from a dark, nearly lightless world to a more colorful place that seemed to have hope replace the bleakness that was previously there.

'I need help!' Akari thought with determination, only for that thought to quickly deflate to a meager hope that may never happen, at least not in her current position.

"Akari, time for your training." a voice sounding like Kabuto called out, for her to quickly hop off her bed and towards the door to see him. Once she saw Kabuto, she felt something was going to be different real soon and could not tell whether to be excited or terrified.

Following Kabuto through the quiet halls, Akari adjusted to the echoes of the long paths and her previous explorations of the halls.  
'Kabuto is not bad, he is just determined to help Orochimaru...' Akari thought over and over at times with the quiet man within proximity of herself.

Once Kabuto stopped at a door, he looked towards Akari and seemed to just be thinking over what to do or just say. Akari walked up slightly closer towards the door, that Kabuto was blocking by having her follow behind him most of the time.

Before Akari could react at all, Kabuto lightly kisses her forehead before opening the door with a blank expression on his face.  
'What was that...?' Akari thought, her expression shifting to concern for a few seconds, but returned to a neutral look soon after.

"Akari, will you dress pretty to impress some people I want as allies..." Orochimaru states simply, with no real care on how, but expects loveliness in how she looked.

After the short meeting with Orochimaru, Akari left slightly startled at being put in the spot as someone to bring these people allies or something close to comrades in any meaning of the word.

Akari stopped at her room and looked in her small dresser, which consisted of two drawers, one drawer holding two dresses and another holding two pairs of pants and shirts.  
Akari felt like she would never be ready and was fearing the new visitors to come, especially from what she seen of Kabuto and Orochimaru's talents as ninja. Ninja are a must as allies, even more so with other ninjas, or higher up people of some kind.

~ Next Day ~

Akari woke the next morning, her hair feeling sticky with a warm and wet feeling across her face strands of light hair obstructing her view slightly. She could only tell that her hair was everywhere, sitting up in her reasonable sized bed. Pushed all her hair back from her face with her light skinned hands and grabbed a small string of thread to tie her hair up, before tucking it into her hat.

She then looked up at the window as her mind finally registered the thudding of rain on the ground near her window and the cooling breeze the weather outside her room brought, like a welcoming feeling from a sauna of a room. She could not help, but stand on the side closest to her window for the soothing breeze to hit her face with slight amounts of water droplets hitting her face in small moments for the droplets to hit her on occasion.

When the sun was out and seemed to be high in the air from Akari's view at the small window, she left the room she was in. Going to the small kitchen in the hide out, grabbing some supplies for tea, then once done making the tea started sipping it calmly as she simply sighed in relief. 'The best thing for me... No heroes... No loves... Just peace...' Akari thought to herself, fighting the growing drowsiness from lack of sleep or the calm feeling from the tea. Akari finished her tea after a while, and left the kitchen as tidy as she could. The kitchen itself had a small tea pot and a few tea bags of different flavors in a corner, but above and below were many cub boards and places for food, or tools to be hidden if someone is feeling sneaky.

"Akari, we got to go." Kabuto calls out, finding her easily in the kitchen observing her surroundings with a slight look of peace coming to her, but disappearing to a bland look when he was seen by her. She did not mind being seen as it was normal for her when in her previous home, but she did not want that familiarity with anybody, including the people she is with for short periods usually.  
After a moment, she followed Kabuto towards the entrance of the hide out, which Orochimaru and Kabuto agreed to show her after a couple months when before they'd blindfold her or get her unconscious for a short period to any location a short distance away from anywhere. She looked up at the sky, bright blue and with large puffy clouds floating around slowly in a never ending direction.

Akari known as Zen, in Konohagakure or village hidden in the leaves, was trying to avoid the people she knew so far there. The trio of boys and the single girl were smart in her opinion, and she would rather avoid explaining anything about what is going on around her, or where she disappears to. Especially considering how Orochimaru and Kabuto, sometimes her, are spying on the leaf team when they feel it is necessary.

So, while wandering the large village quietly, her light hued bangs loosely behind her ears. "Hey!" was all Zen heard as she froze for a moment, feeling her whole body still and her mind hoping that it was not the people she met before, ' _not them_ '... was all she thought repeatedly, before turning around to see who was yelling.


	7. Chapter 7

Previously: ' _not them_ '... was all she thought repeatedly, before turning around to see who was yelling.

Chapter: 06

When Zen looked towards the person calling out, It was the blonde blob otherwise known as Naruto Uzumaki of this village, that she was truly hoping to avoid. She gave a small smile and looked at the blonde guy who was smiling like there was no tomorrow and always a sun. All Zen could do was look at the boy as he turned all serious, from smiles to seriousness

"Where did you go, Zen?" Naruto asks with a concerned expression present, and one of his hands lightly holding her own hand, like he is trying to stop something from escaping his grasp and needed a physical touch to make sure it did not leave him in any way. But, it made the girl slightly nervous for the contact being made and slowly slipped her small pale hand out of his grip, before slowly backing away.

"Blondie-kun, what is wrong?" She questions nervously, for him to look at her in the sterling that were her pupils, before having the girl follow towards wherever the problem is centered at. Which had Zen's mind scattering like a swarm of butterflies attacking themselves in frantic chaos.

When Naruto stopped and looked around, he turned towards Zen, "Zen, there are some people who my group thought you'd be helpful with for some reason, but even the civilians we met in the past were really capable." he shrugs lightly, looking more like he was not believing his team's choice for her to help. Zen looked at Naruto then away from the village where she suspected the rest of his group to be headed as they were standing there.

Akari shook her head, her bangs flying free from behind her ears and back to its resting place in front of her eyes, but that did not stop her from simply following behind to where she saw a small group facing off against the people who cared for her. She could never be sure until she directly saw Kabuto's face and how his glasses glinted in the light, then Orochimaru's long black hair and pale skin were undeniably him, at any angle almost. Leaving Akari at a problem, who would she help or side with; Orochimaru and Kabuto who were there for her, or the leaf team she has spent time with while going as a spy in secret?

She watched as Naruto spoke soundless words, his mouth moving to tell her something, but were unheard by her at the time being, then left to help his friends; Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Akari Zenmoto was truly unsure, her mind felt like it was going through a snowstorm, all of the true thoughts were too blurred to actually hear out or see, while still there searching for any senses inside to let herself use them. Like a giant cave in her mind and the thoughts she needed at that specific moment were lost, and finding them was as hard as dealing with a single raindrop of trauma.

When her mind came back, she realized that Kabuto was next to her and she was specifically in front of them, which made her turn pink-ish from both spacing out, but also feeling as if she was found out as associating with them.  
"Release Zen!" Naruto called out, looking ready to attack fiercely, if he had not already been doing so. Her eyes slowly wandered to a kunai at her throat and wire strings wrapped tightly around her own body, making her feel like a prisoner and her panic escalating before getting knocked out.

~After a few days Unconscious~

Akari woke up to being in a large white room, instead of the usual dark and mossy colored surroundings that are from Orochimaru's location. She looked at her surroundings, finding Naruto and his team sitting at the bedside, except for Sakura who seemed to be asking questions about Zen's conditions and health, before returning to the bedside. Akari tried to move, but she felt like something was restraining her and keeping her to the white hospital bed near the few ninjas who seemed asleep and rather peaceful.

"Zen-chan, are you okay?" Sakura asked with concern, her eyes going to the lying form before her, "We would of cut the wire strings, but you were thrashing around and it seemed safest to keep them on you to prevent other injuries by how they keep you there." Sakura explained cautiously, especially be how it would seem like imprisoning a patient, instead of caring for the patient ideally.  
Zen could only breathe deeply for a few minutes as her supposed thrashing that the medical ninjas saw during her rest, and the thrashing made not too long ago during her awakefulness exhausted her and made her breathe heavily for a short while.

"W-w-why... I am a stranger...?" Akari questions to herself aloud, only hearing silence follow her question to be unanswered at least momentarily.  
"We help comrades. Against Orochimaru." said the group who she ended up being with, but she could only think of one thing to counter, ' _But I am with Orochimaru and Kabuto... What about that_?' but it was her fears to find out their answer to her counter that left it, her voice dead with no sign of life or come back.

Akari soon was able to leave the hospital after a few days to let the medic-ninjas test her in blood and do a physical on her, then remove the wire string restraints that was on her. She could not have wished them off sooner, but was even more excited to get out of the hospital with all her belongings, keeping her jewel close at hand almost always hidden from sight when she can or conscious remembers to.

"Hey, Zen, want some Ramen with my team?" Naruto's voice calls out to her, only for her to smile slightly at the sound of his voice, before turning towards him and giving a decently sized smile.  
"Mmm... Ramen, sure!" She says with a small nod, before looking towards any of his other members and started to follow them.

At the Ramen shop,

Akari and Naruto had a small eating competition with ramen, while Sakura from what she could see seemed shocked at how hungry a girl who liked ramen similar to Naruto seemed to be, and how fast she could eat.  
"Naruto... Zen, the food will not disappear!" Sakura said abit shocked, only for Zen to look at her with a mouthful.

Akari swallowed her food, then spoke "I am not staying here, so I am eating my fill!" she then continued eating until she felt too full to look at food, and quickly left for the rented home they gave her for a day, like a hotel she was staying in for the night.

Akari's Pov,

I entered the room I was using for the night, the only thought fuzzily floating in my head was whether tomorrow or the day after would be a good day to leave on, or if I should stay a little while longer? "I can wake up the next day and if early then leave, if late then I won't leave yet." Then looked around the small room to see the bed that I was borrowing, the small closet and bathroom in the corner. I remember vaguely that females usually have so much clothing that it is like stuffing a wadded bomb tag into a crack only for the heck of it.

I felt like my irritation towards the small closet, and other people's crowding of stuff was going to get overwhelming, so I turned away to the window and slowly opened it to climb out and sit on the roof. The wind rustling the leaves and blowing my hair softly against my face, easing my mind of all the aches in my mental state, but also giving me a small sense of comfort that the room allowed me some way of freedom.

"This village is rather nice, but I can't stay here..." I say to myself, as the wind blew my hair back gently revealing my exposed neck and resting against the small of her back. I brushed my hands down my flat chest over my legs gently, feeling the silky dress robe I am wearing. I gave a small sigh, before slipping back into my room and crawling into a bed, mumbling... "Life is a mess.."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: 07

Akari woke up to the sound of rustling at the window, and slowly opened her sterling silver eyes in the direction of the noise. Her hair sticking to her body from tossing and turning constantly, but looked at the window ignoring the odd angles her hair was at. She was not interested in finding out who the eyes belong to, but also could not move her eyes away with even the amount of will sustaining her.

Only to see two pair of eyes gazing around, she watched only to look closer and see it was not Orochimaru or Kabuto, but someone wearing what seems to be a black cloak with cloads floating in the endless abyss that seemed present. I felt slightly safer within the confines of the hotel room, but to curious to hide or find help with these strangers being that one pair of eyes looked black as coals and cold like a dark cave. While the accompanying pair seemed to show a glimmer of gold, or tan in them like the sunshine when high in the sky, but as cold as any rock lying in shivering river water.

When gazing at the pairs of eyes, the only thought wondering through her mind was 'Am I imagining this? Who are these eyes?' But, she quickly decided and took her bed sheet and pinned it over the window where the eyes were visible and lied against the window, the small of her back giving a small space between her and the wall.

Akari could not stand the thought of being watched by strangers, or any creepy fellows. She was feeling scared internally, but externally could not express her emotions and did not want to feel them either. All they seemed to bring is harm to her, and make her feel lost about what to do in these situations if her feelings ever get out of control. Slowly wrapping her arms around her knees and resting her head on her knees, she slowly rocked herself to sleep having the wall right near the small of her back.

The early next morning...

Akari Zenmoto woke up only she felt seriously in a bind, looking down and seeing a strange and large creature wrapped around her body and arms to make movement not likely to happen for her. The curtain that blocked the window was not moved, from what she saw, but somehow they either got in through the doorway which was locked, or the window while she was asleep.

"What is this?!" she felt her voice rasp slightly, not capable of getting very loud. In the room stood a man in a dark attire of red clouds floating in the dark cloak, but on top of her hugged a large puppet it seemed, but the puppet easily moved. The whole puppet itself was startling to see, but she kept her eyes even with what could be thought as eyes, not wanting it to get the best of her.

"Itachi... What should we do with this, Brat?" asked the puppet with a smooth voice, but Akari looked towards the man standing in the midst of the room, assuming he was Itachi. "She is the specific item Orochimaru wanted to offer... Bring her back with us." The dark haired man spoke, although there was no sorrow or any real emotion to it or the idea of taking the girl.

Akari felt her body shake with fear at the thought of returning, but also excitement could rival it cause she did enjoy a few of her days with them. But, she was soon knocked out and felt her hands being binded tightly infront of her. 'These people are cautious...' were her thoughts before being consumed into darkness and slowly allowing her mind to writhe in it.

Many hours later...

It felt like hours of darkness writhing through Akari Zenmoto's mind, feeling the emptiness and fighting so hard to not let that feeling get to her, but also falling into a dull state where even in that darkness her body seems to relax for a time, then stiffen or even convulse like her body is upset with the arrangements made without warning her actual mind.

'What is happening? Who are these dark people? Why do they know Orochimaru? Where am I?' Are only a few of Akari's many questions that kept floating in her mind repetitively, like a random finger poking her in the same spot always.

(I hope this is not too repetitive with words, but more curious)


	9. Chapter 9

(Sorry if previous few chapters were short in any way)

Chapter: 08

Akari could not hear much of anything, nor could she see anything going on around her, but could assume that she was far away from Konohagakure village. She did not try to fight, feeling as if there was either no point or very little chance by how the two who took her were rather stealthy and quick in immobilizing her as well.

Once her senses were revived and of use to her, she peered around to see a decent crowd of people with black attire, everyone seemed to be hiding in the darkness and mainly their eyes were showing where they may be. Although there was a strangely bright spiraled mask with one eye hole visible, making her curious and just stare at the strange individual who seemed to not care.

Until She heard a rather familiar voice call out from the crowd, "Zenmoto, you have much to answer..." She looked around, to see a dark coat move around revealing Orochimaru and his pale complexion in a slight smile, while his eyes seemed to narrow at her. Akari could only stare at the people surrounding her, feeling captured and lost as she is back with a person she thought she escaped by avoiding the confrontation between them and Naruto's group. How can she escape now? Naruto and his friends know that she planned to leave, so they may assume that anyhow, and forget about her.

She sighed and felt her body go slightly limp, but kept well awake and stiffened at the sounds of people shuffling from far away, closer to her. "What knowledge do you have of the Kyuubi? Of the fellow holding the Nine tail fox..." asks one of the shrouded fellows whose voice carried easily throughout the space, making it seem immense.

"I do not know anything..." She said quietly, only for her silver eyes to glide over an individual with some glimmering objects come around, "Who are you all?" Akari asks with a stronger tone, feeling something within her boil at the thought that all these people had the audacity to just kidnap her for Orochimaru when they probably could have done something else worth their time, along with hiding their identities from her which made her feel angry at herself.

"Well, We can't let you leave... We have plans for you." said a calm voice, only to see one of the shrouded individuals step forward and show a man with a strange appearance all-around. The man had orange hair, like Naruto, but besides that one comparison he was strange for her, impossible to keep from staring. He had metallic looking items down the center of his face, while their eyes were pale and with light spiral design on both, all the eye was that way.

"What the heck are you people?" Akari voiced outloud without realizing it, but being blunt was what occurred for her when she felt too shocked to filter her blunt side, but she started to blush slightly and averted her eyes towards anything to hide away from them. "My, my... Sweet Akari? You are still my belonging, you belong to me." Orochimaru quietly hisses towards her, allowing only a few to hear; Pein, herself, Kabuto and himself. It made her shiver at the thought of being a 'belonging' to someone, she felt enough hatred towards what had happened in the past without adding Orochimaru into the mix.

After a while, Akari was left tied up in Chakra string in a dark room supposedly in the Akatsuki Hideout or the Orochimaru Hide out, while the group from both the Akatsuki and Orochimaru went their own ways for the time being.

A few days later, Akari was still in the chair tied to it still waiting for someone to let her go, feeling her body get stiff and the wires around her arms tightly wrapped in place, marking her slightly with red lines from where they were at. 'Why is this happening? Is this because of the jewel I carry with me? Did these people attack the temple, then?' She thought, only finding more questions.

Akari looked up to see there was the man with metallic objects going down his face. "You have questions, don't you? If I were you, ask them then work to earn your freedom or your keep." He stated simply, but his eyes held what seemed like more cold than ice. It made looking him straight intimidating, and difficult when he has what looked like a dojutsu.

(Elsewhere)

Orochimaru was following Itachi Uchiha trying to talk him into being an apprentice if things work, or did not. Itachi was trying his best not to start a fight with someone like Orochimaru, while just tolerating their temporary stay. While, Hidan was being analyzed by Kabuto on how he can be immortal and survive mortally fatal injuries or how they can no effect him at times, while also having Orochimaru come by to pester in the testing on the fellow to see how it is possible. Kakuzu did not pay any attention to them, unless a decent sum of money was involved or money was taken from him. Tobi was no where to be found by some, but all decided to chalk it up as him doing shenanigans or bothering Deidara or the puppeteer, Sasori.

Akari's Pov (No longer 3rd person)

I looked away and kept my gaze to any solid surface feeling my nerves go on edge. my fingers scraping against the chair I was in then tugging at my clothing's fabric, in a way to occupy them, but also distract me as well.

"Why do you want me here? What is the purpose?" I ask timidly, looking down and nervously shuffling around my feet. All I could really hear was him breathing for a little while, because of how quiet it was, but the slight hint of laughter made me feel really offended that he even asked me to give the questions in the first place.

'If you don't like my questions, its not like you should laugh at them!' I felt the urge to say that, but just thinking some come back and seeing his cold expression made any comeback seem ridiculous, or possible to get me killed by this scary guy.

I looked around more, only for my eye to stop on a guy who looked rather interesting and made me curious on how he is that way, and what he is. The strange guy was like looking at a large shadow, or an individual who lost their color in one side and it went uneven in their body. 'Who was he? Or to be more accurate, what is he?' I wondered and looked at him carefully, but quickly looked away and down towards my feet.

I felt like I wanted to shrink into the seat, but also heat rise up onto my face from seeing the two guys just staring at me it seemed. 'Why?' But, the thought easily faded to darkness taking over my mind and rest easily coming, I finally felt my skin ease in space and comfort as well, like wires were being removed.


	10. Chapter 10

(Sorry for misspelling Deidara's name, was thinking it was spelled sort of like that but not sure)

Chapter: 09

Akari Zenmoto's Pov,

' _Dancing in the spring where flower petals fluttered in the wind, only for the sky to grow dark with an ominous touch of what may come. I watched the sky turn dark and gradually more ominous, but never turned away from how everything was stirring up. The wind gradually growing in strength and blowing her light blue hair back behind her, whipping the light blue mid-back length hair behind like unfurling a colorful whip. The darkness turned to be overwhelming and engulfed the light and beautiful scenery before me, making it chilling then for something more so came to view for me, what seemed like eyes staring at her of all colors and dojutsues.'_

I woke up after what felt like hours, but to being in a soft bed feeling my body heated up and shivering from the strange and disturbing nightmare. Looking about my surroundings, I saw Kabuto and the same individual that was watching me in the previous room, how he was partly black and other half white. I was still wondering, 'How is he that way? or made that way?' But, looked back towards Kabuto who seemed to be analyzing me.

"Akari, Orochimaru and the Akatsuki leader Pein will see you." Kabuto spoke nonchalantly, almost like he was reading a medical log book to a stranger. I only looked at the fellows in the room, feeling the urge to say 'Get out so I can get dressed' but, the black and white guy seemed to have realized and spoken in a weird tone.

"Do not worry about it, miss Akari... **Just get dressed B**ch**." The both sides of the strange black and white said, making heat rise to my cheeks rather quickly. When I got out of bed and looked around, I saw that I was dressed in a tight fitting, dress that revealed nearly every curve or non-curvy part of me. I blushed as I slid my hands over my flat chest, down to my hips which were not very curvy either.

"Where is the Akatsuki Leader and Orochimaru?" I ask quietly, only to hear what seemed like footsteps towards me then a heavy, warm breathe before the words 'Follow me' were spoken. Which I simply nodded and followed the retreating individual I saw headed towards the door, but the room I was in looked similar to Orochimaru's room for me, but only difference was there were no window available to see outside.

I followed the black and white individual, a part of me wanted to ask him questions and find out what he is, but I was also scared of him for how he appeared and what his occupation is, as a 'Ninja'. But, I was in able to really question or really think it over very long, before bumping into the fellow black and white individual before a door.

"oww..." I murmur, rubbing my head slightly but looked up at what obstacle stood before the guy. The door was plain and the only obvious designs on it was a name carved on it, 'Pein' and the idea that the door itself was some kind of wood material. I looked at it carefully, while the black and white man knocked the door and opened it slightly to say something, before opening it all the way for me to follow behind.

I saw Orochimaru there along with a fellow having the similar bright hair Naruto had, and metallic objects running down the center of his face who I figure is Pein after seeing the door's name carved in, and Kabuto calling him the leader of this other group. "Akari, your here... Zetsu, you may go." Said the leader figure, Pein, only for me to watch the strange plant-like being, called 'Zetsu' who quietly left.

'I found out one thing by just listening in on their conversation openly, maybe I can escape this soon...' I thought, but turned my gaze towards Pein who was talking to Orochimaru. I could only see that Orochimaru was not in a pleasant mood from the situation going at hand, but did not lose his temper towards the leader for the moment.

"Akari... You will stay here with this group, but I will join your group again." Orochimaru states simply with clenched hands at his sides, then walked away swiftly. I did not understand the problem going on for either group, but I felt scared to ask.

"I am Pein, but call me Leader. Akari Zenmoto, your not a ninja, so your uses will be utterly pointless, at this point..." Pein said simply, but walked around me carefully, "I will look into what you can do." Then pushed me out the door into Zetsu, who I guess was waiting for his next set of orders. "Zetsu, watch that girl and see to that she stays out of trouble." Pein states, then closes the doors quickly after.

Looking up at the man, Zetsu, who seemed to wear a similar attire to the other members of his group. I stepped away, and slowly walked down the hallway to a spacious room, which appeared to be a semi-large living room area, where most of the group is; Zetsu following Akari into the room, Itachi Uchiha reading, Kakuzu and Hidan arguing about something, also Deidre and Sasori arguing over art, while Tobi ran around.

I looked around and slowly walked to itachi, took his book and started reading it in a corner of the room, also feeling like there is a glare aimed towards me, but I was not paying much attention to the feeling because I either got lost in the story or fell into a nightmare-ish sleep that takes over my attention entirely.

' _The temple of Zenmoto stood clear in the wintery cold, the snow laid down before it, and some of the snowflakes slowly drifting in the air around it like a beautiful dream like home. The whole view seemed like the temple was floating on water as clear as ice, but it did not last as that dream-like beauty and slowly turned into a temple lit up like a lantern in the center gradually outwards and turning to ash and decay, while the beings within were killed slowly and truly scary, if not painful_.'

I looked around a bit dazed by the memory, but shrugged off for the better off dream-like image of the temple being in it's lovely state in the snow, instead of being lit up like a lantern. Looking around, I saw a guy with dark eyes and long blue hair like Sasuke Uchiha, but longer looking down at me and had a hitai ate head band of the leaf slashed over his forehead too.

"Who are you? I want my book back." The fellow akatsuki member said, only for me to look down at the book and see there are teardrops noticeably on the page that I had it on. I slowly gave back the book, not sure what to say as an excuse for the tear drops on the page that dissolved there. 'Sae-San... why were you there? You did not need to know who I was or what I was doing.' I thought to myself, but quickly rubbed my eyes with my hands before any tears become visible.

I looked around, only to see a person that seemed to be a female girl with blue locks and a flower in her hair, but the rest was like anyone else's attire being a black cloak with red clouds along the whole outfit. She did not seem to notice me, or care if I was there but looked bored about what was going on. I looked at the boys, being Tobi bugging deidara, while deidara argued with Sasori over art with determinedly.

"Okay, boys, we need to play something to mix things up. It can't be arguing or fighting!" The female akatsuki member said, who is known as Konan, but was easily ignored by louder arguments taking over the space. I waited, watching the situation, until the female akatsuki pulled me by the wrist and said aloud "We all are going to play a game, and anyone who disagrees will deal with me." she said threateningly, while Hidan seemed fine with it as long as there were plenty of girls, and Hidan did not mind as long as paid a decent amount, but the others were questioning on arguing or trying to fight for their freedom to not play.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter: 10 (The Game)

Akari stood limply by Konan, standing up with her wrist loosely hanging in the female Akatsuki's grip, while the female member also said "We are playing a game worth gossiping about when we are out as well, so get ready!" She yelled, before releasing Akari and hurrying off to get what she needed for the game, but I just stared at the whole event in surprise and a daze.

Akari felt like they were watching her, even at as busy a point as they were, but did not want to stay near these individuals. She slowly stood up and treaded from the corner of the living room to a hallway and down it, hoping that it was the exit from this little nightmare of a group. 'These people are mad...' I thought, slowly sliding herself along the wall the end hoping it was the end.

" **Where are you going, Aka!**.." The black side of Zetsu spoke harshly, making her look towards him bitterly 'Aka? Why call me Aka?' she wondered slightly, narrowing her silver pupiled eyes at the guy, but sighed and looked around before towards him once again. "I want out! I want out of here!" She said bitterly, clenching her fists and her hair covering her face slightly.

Zetsu just watched Akari for a little while, either out of curiosity or with a desire to end her life, or something else entirely because there was not any real desire to harm the girl before him, but he felt like there was nothing stopping him as well, besides for the order given to him which aimed for him to watch over her, not really kill her. She looked at Zetsu for a while, until the female Akatsuki came by grabbing Akari's arm and Zetsu's arm dragging them to the living room.

"Look who I found in the hallway, they should be playing the game with us." She said cheerfully, then pushed Akari into a chair and Zetsu next to her easily. Zetsu just looked at Akari, and referred to her as 'Aka' while making the girl stay stiff and scared of what may occur. Akari looked around, not seeing Kabuto or Orochimaru, thinking 'Those two would probably love this guy as an ally, or something to scare me...' but while thinking it, was tossed a loosely tied sack of goodies to search around in.

"Akari, take one item out of that sack and then go and spend time with the person... Since your new here, it can be juicy or a friendly confrontation." said Konan with a sly smile, like she hopes it would be more of the first suggestion then the second.

Akari's Pov,

I slowly loosened the back more to slip my hand in and look around, to find what felt like a squishy, and also cold item, but when I took my hand out it held a round and cold piece of dango. I could only look at the limp food item and feel half uncomfortable with how it feels and half wanting to just eat it as it was. Until a boy in an orange mask appear and hug me tightly, then calls himself "Tobi a good boy" with a touch of cheer in his voice.  
I looked at him while spacing slightly from how his innocent attitude reminds me of my former homes, but also of the lost homes. I stood up and followed him into a room connected only to the living room where everyone is at, but the room we went to was rather dark except for a few candles, and a few chairs in it. The room itself made me think it was like the interrogation area I was in earlier, except it was larger than before and slightly brighter enough to see where each wall was.

"Umm... T-t-tobi... what are you doing?" I ask quietly, looking to him with my silver eyes glassing over, but not tearing. 'Why do you wear a mask? Your a sweet guy...' I thought, looking at him, but then at my hand that held the dango still. 'Why a dango?' but turned towards him again and gently tapped his shoulder, making him turn towards me smoothly with a cheerful feeling around him. I gave a small smile, "Here, this is your dango..." holding out my hand revealing its plump, and around shape making it seem filled with deliciousness.

"Tobi likes sweets... Tobi is a good boy." The boy in the orange spiraled mask, Tobi, said with a cheerful attitude all a long, but it made me smile slightly and say with a soft tone, "Yea... Tobi is a nice boy." Then I hugged him loosely. 'Why are you here, Tobi? Why are you a ninja?' I wondered quietly, while enjoying the loose embrace of the boy before me, until time ran out.

"Aww... Akari, do you like Tobi?" Tobi asks, while the door is slowly opening to reveal Konan and the rest of the akatsuki again, but I quickly let go and run out of the room towards a corner away from them all, embarrassed to have been asked that at all. "Aka-Chan, why are you flat?" Tobi asks with a soft tone, like he was curious and wanting to know more on my body, but it only made me blush more and embarrassed about it. Until Zetsu came by and just looked down at me, like I was more like a specimen to study, or poke and prod, instead of a human being with anykind of intellect to mention.

The only thing Zetsu really did was drag me to his room to have me on a bed, while he just watched me and muttered "If you try to escape, you will regret it." repeatedly, until I just curled up in the bed and fell asleep, too scared to really do much actual sleeping or not sleeping either.

(This is more or less just something I wanted to add or do, but keep the story going, sorry if not as good as wanted for some)

Aka Means "Red", or "Crimson" in Japanese.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter: 11

Akari woke up in the middle of the night to the feeling of shivering going along her spine, and down her back before stopping just at her tail bone area. Looking up and around the room with plants and strange things lying about in no specific location, but more like a large snare trap where everything could be tripped. Watching her surroundings carefully, she saw there were close to two dozen different types of plants in the room, some more dangerous being alive and some harmless to the touch. There were a few extra plants of similar species to the dozen available.

Akari could not help looking over all her surroundings which were not specifically different from any room she had previously, which involved a bed in some corner of the whole room usually taking up the whole of one side and sometimes a window with no significant size to be determined, unless a prisoner or in a friend's home for whether it is a large window or a peak of light. The room had a desk and chair in another part of the room, but most of the room itself was covered with plants and living things.

Akari felt her mind's stem of sanity get slowly hacked at, feeling a pair of eyes watching her for who knows how long. "Okay... Why are you watching me so intently?" her voice carried slightly in the silent room, but the feeling disappeared and calmed her nerves slightly, only to turn towards where the guy 'Zetsu' was and see him standing in the door way to the room and hallway. Her nerves returning on edge because she never want to see them, or him, blockade her way out for too long.

Seeing Zetsu there was startling, but it made me mentally hope 'Please let me go...' only to see him look towards the many plants around his room, that she is being held in for the time. "Leader will see you." The Zetsu says with a bland and not very expressive tone, but she did as told and got up cautiously towards the male individual whom stood at the door, and once standing before him a mere foot away.

Arriving back at the leader's room.

At the leader Pein's room at the end of the hall, it seemed to be, although Akari got easily confused with the many doors like it was constantly changing to not be the same. She was pushed into the room to be surrounded by the whole Akatsukie group and be the only one there, that was not wearing the symbol of being a member or recognizing themselves as a member.

"Akari, you will be going on a scouting mission with a member of the group..." Pein stated, 'The person your scouting with will find you around here in the hide out.' Him gradually smiling, only to lightly toss his wrist towards me, like he is saying 'go on and leave me'. For her though, she wanted to avoid being friendly to any of the Akatsuki members, even in a means of simple helping them, but she also did not want to die by their hands.

Akari followed Zetsu to the living room area of the hide out, fortress area, seeing Tobi run up to her and say "Tobi is a good boy!" Then hug her tightly around the waist, but Akari could not really help but space out even with the happy little lolly-pop of a guy hugging her small frame. "Aka-chan?" Tobi spoke curiously, looking up at her for a short while... The girl, Akari felt something painful hit the back of her head so suddenly it woke her up, but did not go unnoticed.

"What was that?!" She bitterly muttered, turning around to see her surroundings carefully. "Wha..." "Aka-chan, play with Tobi!" Tobi cutting in before she could really say much, she decided to nod and play a game involving water with the boy Tobi, slowly pulling him to the slight source available which was in the kitchen by a sink. "Why can't we go swimming if you want water? There is a few lakes and ponds outside..." He whined at me, which I felt nervous over and ran away to hide from him, scared of making a criminal angry at me.

Aka-chan? Where you gone, Aka-chan? We playing seeking and hide?" Tobi's voice calls out, only for the slight sounds that seemed to be from him to disappear easily.

Akari sat in her hiding spot for what felt like hours and hours, but she did not want to find out what time it was at all. "Aka-chaan..." Called what she assumed was Tobi from the sweet tone it had, with honorifics voiced as well, but she just hugged her knees close to her small chest and rested her chin upon the surface of her knees, "The hilly surface my knees produce will suffice" Akari could only think of, while also considering where she is at. "How will I escape these killers?" she pondered to herself, hugging her knees tighter to her small chest. "Tobi is a good boy!.. Tobi loves you Aka-chan... Even without boobs..." Tobi seemed to be yelling or just saying really loudly, causing Akari's face to turn brighter in coloring and her fists to tighten, trying to block out Tobi's words and gradually voice because of what he is saying.

Akari sighs when she finally heard no more Tobi, and none of the embarrassing comments he was just saying for seemingly everyone. Only for a door to swing open and Tobi's face to appear before her, "Aka-chan, Tobi found you! Aka-chan is good at hiding!" He seemed to be smiling, but the whole of the game made Akari so pissed off at Tobi. She crawled out of the hiding place to finally realize it was in the living room, behind some random items people don't seem to bother with. Turning to Tobi she swung her leg at his side harshly, then swung her head back before hitting her forehead against Tobi's swirly orange mask. "What did Tobi do?" Tobi cried out holding his mask up and looking pained, "That's what you get for yelling junk for me to come out." she spoke bitterly towards Tobi while feeling her own head throb from the slight contact into something rather hard. "Tobi is sorry... Tobi is sorry..." He started to cry repeatedly saying that, but Akari left not listening to him and feeling rather upset with Tobi.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter: 12

Akari was avoiding Tobi in her prison of a room, reading some of the books she ended up taking with no way of returning to the Leaf village that she retrieved them from. Hearing a sudden, harsh knock on the door, she sighed and got up to see who was there to see... "Who are you?" She asks rather uncomfortable with the sudden person visiting her, especially since the only thought that could come to her was that they are murderers and killers.

Akari recognized the orange spiraled mask behind the person in front of her, narrowing her eyes on the boy she spoke, "Tobi... Am I to go on a mission with someone who doesn't care for secrets?" Only for the guy in front to speak, "Damn right you are, or we can just kill you now b**ch." Said the person, but she just looked at him with her silvery eyes and held a single digit to indicate 'one minute' to them before closing the door to gather some supplies; a spare change of clothes, some scrolls she borrowed from leaf for defense and storing items, and a bag to carry anything she finds.

Only to open the door again right before the person in front of the door to knock again, and almost hit her face. "I am not that slow..." she said in a slight monotonous tone, seeing as the man before her had silver hair slicked back to about shoulder length at best, while his appearance seemed more like a teen or young adult compared to Tobi. "Aka-chan? Are you okay?" Tobi speaks in a slightly scared tone, only for me to gaze at tobi watchfully, "What do you mean?" she asks carefully, only for Tobi to grab my hand and pull me to a mirror.

Before the mirror stood a reflection of Akari, who had a small frame and silver eyes present behind strands of light blue hair, but on her forehead hidden slightly by her light hair color was a slight bruise and a little bit of blood. While the rest of her was covered now by the Akatsuki cloak that held the same red clouds and black sky appeal.

"Tobi-cha... Thank you..." Akari spoke softly, staring at herself before lightly licking her fingers to dab at her forehead injury. Until it gotten to a point where she didn't notice it, or gotten too tired of trying to rid of the noticeability to just end up putting up with it. "Okay, lets go." she said, turning to see the gray haired guy with it all slicked back and gave Tobi a slight smile before starting off following the two boys.

Tobi and Akari walked together, while Hidan the silver haired akatsuki member was walking slightly ahead by maybe a foot or two, while also aiming to ignore Tobi mainly, but also trying to flirt with Akari with his cussing slipping in slightly, but she did not really pay attention to it.

Without the trio or mainly Akari knowing some of the other Akatsuki members were watching over how they did and to see if they did well as a team, but would intervene if things gotten dire. Without having all the akatsuki members there, but with a good spy or two to keep an eye on them, and how Akari is with working for them.

Akari, Hidan and Tobi stopped at a forested area nearby a large pool of water, where they are a good distance away from their hide out, but also other villages are not capable of finding them within a hour or two. She sat on the ground against the sturdy trees surrounding them, listening to the limited peace and quiet, until Hidan yelled, "Tobi! Shut the hell up!" While Tobi was seemingly babbling about something she was not paying attention in the least to, until he ran over to her seemingly crying. "Aka-chan... Aka-chan is only friend to Tobi..." Tobi cries to her, while I looked up at Hidan in a look that mainly asked, 'What happened?' to him.

Akari gave a limp hug to Tobi which consisted of Tobi being in the lead of the hug, and herself loosely doing what he did in turn, while waiting for time to pass until they could sneak into a specific area without being noticed. "What place are we checking out?" I mumbled out, to look at Tobi who seemed happy to hug me, while Hidan was not talking to me or looking at me, it seemed. "We are taking information from each village..." Hidan simply said, with a tone that made me nervous to try to ask about. Choosing to shrug it off, Akari looked around for a decent view of some of the villages to know that the Leaf village, and many others not just counting the main five were getting a look over of their information their keeping and may be hiding in their walls.

Akari and her makeshift team slowly arrived at the Leaf village, although she felt uncomfortable and unnerved by the idea of bumping into the Leaf genin group again, only with how things are she may have to fight them and at worst, kill them. Akari thought about the books available in the Leaf village, her face growing pink and warm from some of the tales she was thinking of with a hint of sexual content involved, to a point where she could not stand thinking about it any further unless she was going to actually change her name to 'Aka' in a few seconds.

Arriving at the Leaf village, it was about dusk and she was not willing to get any closer than seeing the gates before actually entering the village, but Tobi and Hidan were rather eager to enter it themselves. "Why don't you two go in, I will wait..." I say quietly, watching the surrounding cautiously. Akari stared dully at her surroundings, her silver eyes feeling lifeless at the surroundings and only seemed to daze out and close like she was weary, or look elsewhere.

(Sorry if the story is dull, or not as expected) Please hope all will keep reading


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter: 13

At the Leaf village, when Kakashi and his group of genin were out of the village for their C ranked mission assignment, so Akari could not really run into them anyhow and she also realized mentally, that the people she is with were not advertised as good or bad people at the moment to be aware of or avoid. Akari looked down at her attire wondering if it was bad to wear it out or if she was allowed, she was not really with a chest that most females had, eyes looking at some other female's bosoms for a few seconds then towards the ground.

"Aka-Chan, lets go to the hot springs!" Tobi yelled cheerfully, then whispers "You can come with me, but Hidan is going to have to come for us to be there too." He seemed to show a sad tone of not being either away from Hidan or something else. But, gave a small smile and thought it would be at least some fun to relax in a hot spring with someone friendly like Tobi, although Hidan can be scary with their religion.

"Akari, go to the female section... Your a girl, so #%$ing go to the female side." Hidan spoke harshly, while thinking 'I am no pedo' and held the collar of Tobi's robe tightly so that he would not follow 'Aka' in a female zoned room, but into a male zoned hot spring. Where Akari felt she could either hear Tobi cry for her attention or to be over in the boy section, or to just feels eyes on her. But, Akari had difficulties getting into the hot spring because the people who seemingly protected the sanctity of it thought she was too young or needed an adult with her, but they allowed her to pass because some people offered and made it so she did not need to go through any thing else.

After a while of soaking in the hot springs alone, Akari felt like she could either fall asleep or just leave the spring from boredom with little attention on her at all. "Why am I even with those two boys?" She mumbled quietly, only to stand up and stretch her limbs feeling the cold air hit her from all sides. the only thing distinctive that Akari is a female is her lower regions being feminine instead of boy-ish in privates, and that her hips are slightly curved barely.

Once Akari got out of the hot springs, she saw neither of the boys around and decided to wander the shops of Konoha, while also keeping an eye out for the two boys she came with. "Zen-san? Come in and eat some food." She looked towards the voice to see an Ichiraku ramen shop and felt herself smile slightly, thinking 'Food is the best invention around.' was all that past through her mind, as the aroma of food past by and seemed to become overwhelming.

"Thought w **e** told you to stay out of trouble?" turning towards the voice, to see Zetsu hiding in the shadows of a building and looking towards her with simple round, and yellow eyes being visible. His black cloak seemed to sprout out a flytrap revealing his upper half of him being his head, besides that it is unknown whether he is all plant or human. "Aka, come with me." Zetsu white spoke calmly, not really showing much emotion towards what happened at all.

Zetsu's Pov,

Spying on Akari and her team is probably the worst mission given, being that it is boring and with extremely little to do besides watching them do their small duties of getting information, but when it came to going to the hot spring. "This is great/ **Awful**... **They should focus on their mission, not fun.** " I said to myself, then went to a part of the hot spring to watch over Akari. Only for me to feel uncomfortable for some strange reason seeing Akari with nothing really on, and her chest flat and bare with two areas like tacks there. There was a feeling of a blush, but the sense did leave gradually after a while of no longer seeing Akari without clothing any longer, 'but why did she bring that sort of reaction for me?' I wondered quietly, only to try and ignore the strange feeling temporarily, until there is a better time to assess it.

Turning back to find Akari, she seemed to have left the hot spring and leaving Hidan and Tobi there. "We will follow her... **Send that # tch to our home.** " one side of me spoke harshly, while the other simply agreed to follow and take her somewhere safe, to stay with the group. 'She seems to be bored? **Or plotting.**..' the two sides of me pondered, following her slowly to make sure she stayed in view. I looked about my surroundings before sinking to a different area to hide, feeling that she could get a way easily, if not careful, while Hidan and Tobi were not responsible in keeping an eye on her.

I watched Akari wander near a shop when I felt the need to reveal my presence, watching over her. "Thought we told you to stay out of trouble?" I voiced, only to see her turn towards me with slight surprise, but to calm a bit after seeing me. 'Maybe she was surprised over something else? But what?' I wondered, but could not wonder much when she started to speak to me. "Why are you here? Spying on me?" she asked quietly, which I felt she answered her own questions by saying that simply, but replied as is commonly needed. With a nod, she looked around herself, before scooting closer to my quiet hiding area in the darkness and heard her whisper, "Am I in trouble? Is there something I did wrong?" she looked like a kicked kitten in the rain, not like I cared much for animals of quiet or loud natures.

"We are watching you, **# tch.**.." my two sides spoke to her, not really caring for her getting in trouble or staying out of it, although wondering what she had done in the past. She seemed to smile slightly and spoke more like a pleading question, "When can I go home and not work for your group?" She asks pleadingly, only to give me a bitterness towards her. Until Hidan and Tobi arrived to get her, before I felt like I would do something regrettable for the Akatsuki group on the girl before me, especially with how pathetic she is being with her pleas.

(Hope story is coming along for all)


	15. Chapter 15

previously: Hidan and Tobi arrived to get Akari before Zetsu did anything regrettable towards her.

Chapter: 14

Akari sighed, resigning herself to internal boredom and loss of importance when it came to these trivial missions she was sent on, although Tobi has started to hang around her gradually more on each assignment like a moth to a flame it seems, but in a slower process. And without the moth itself dying from contact, at least not yet. Because with or without Tobi's childish nature, he did get on her nerves when too much of it came present, but she never really allowed her bitter rage to come flying around.

"Aka-Chan!" Tobi sprung at Akari and wrapped his arms around her neck rather quickly, before hugging her front part. "Your a nice friend to Tobi." Tobi seemed to whisper, but it was hard to tell with the ever present mask on his face, and the fact he always was difficult to understand under the cover of the mask-like material. Akari twisted her head right and left for anyone that was around, only to see the Uchiha and possibly someone else, but their face was hard to tell and the cloaks of everyone is similar to an annoyingly specific number of clouds and shade in the colors.

'Aka' was getting to be a nickname for the girl, instead of being called 'Akari' or 'Zen' like the Leaf village knew her as, but it also meant she might be able to hide behind a different name instead of reveal her true one, in her own mind. "Tobi-kun... This is no fun..." She whined quietly, only to see Tobi look towards her and say, seemingly ' _You call what you were doing is fun_?' his look seemed to hint by how he tilted his head, but she could not be sure exactly. Still clinging to a few scrolls in her free hand, that Tobi does not have that is.

"Tobi, I want to read..." She whines slightly louder than her previous one, before Tobi cries dramatically saying, "Aka-chan don't want me anymore!" running off somewhere, supposedly his room or to a random Akatsuki member to bother. giving a small sigh, wandered towards a chair nearby the Uchiha that seemed to be lost in his book as well, while letting herself get engrossed in medical jutsues and defensive measures to keep herself safe.

Akari's Pov,

I pulled the book closer as my mind slowly got more absorbed into the text or words written upon the paper itself, but each time the paper seemed inches away from my face. There seemed to be something pulling the book away, like a push and pull going on between three items, my face, the book and the invisible force keeping it all evened out. Only to stop and feel like it was weird, than look and see that the Uchiha whom was reading was keeping a pinch on the scroll in an area of the parchment where its unnoticeable, yet kept me from pulling it to being flat on my face in seconds. Feeling uncomfortable with the situation, although not sure how it was uncomfortable at the same time scooted away from Itachi and started to read again for a few minutes. To have fallen asleep after an hour of reading, then curling up on a cushion of the couch I was sitting on to rest.

Next morning, I peered my eyes open to realize I was in a room, not on a couch at all. Looking around, the room looked to be covered with plants of every kind of flora and fauna, although some seemed to be dead and others barely thriving at times. "Whose room am I in?" my voice hoarsely choked out, making me cough lightly to clear my voice out to be more coherent than scratchy as it was.

"Good Morning." Called a familiarly cheery side of Zetsu, while the darker side seemed to either remain quiet or mumble something that the lighter side didn't bother with. "Morning..." I mumbled softly, feeling still scared under the plant-like human's yellow gaze. I looked at them for a long moment, until they started to drag me along to the living room an set me down on the couch next to Tobi who was tied down to the couch seat he was in.

"Aka-Chan, Save Tobi!" Tobi started to cry out, wriggling around and squirming in his spot on the couch wishing to escape it appeared, although without any success. I looked towards him, than to the middle where Pein and a female with dark purple-ish blue hair, called Konan stood nearby.

' _Okay... What is the assignment or announcement_?' I thought curiously, only to lean back into the chair as they spoke with a touch of glee in their voices, "We are all going to a town to restore our supplies and gather equipment for furthering our goals." they seemed to voice, giving each other time to speak separately in barely noticeable speed. I felt a bit eager to go to a town and actually breathe, without the concerns of Hidan swinging around his scythe at her or Tobi, and the simple fright of being accused to leave or turn them in constantly on her shoulder.

Turning slightly, I saw Zetsu in the corner of the room watching seemingly everything with no trouble, but it was also hard to tell who or what he was watching with his eyes yellow, and he seemed to act like he knew someone was behind him in moments or something else similar. I felt my face warm from looking at him for a bit, pressing my lips together to try and hold a plain expression, or what felt like one, even though the warmth did not leave at all, making me turn quickly away to stop my own embarrassment.

Only for one actual thought to come to me, ' _What is the season? Or is the year ending_?' I wondered, finally thinking about the seasons that were around, then back to some time I was in the Akatsuki.

~ _Tobi ran around stealing sweets from each Akatsuki member, while avoiding doing so to Konan and Pein (For Obvious reasons) as Konan gave a treat to Pein and all the other members seemed to resign either leaving to give to someone outside of the Akatsuki, or giving a treat to either me or Konan the only females around, unless they were into guys... then they had better options in a way_... ~ Making me giggle at the memory for a few moments, the thought over how everything was funny to see how Tobi stole from everyone, even though he was saying it was for a 'good' reason.


	16. Chapter 16

(I own nothing of Naruto and/or Shippuden, the only thing I actually own is Akari Zenmoto)

Chapter: 15

In the end the Akatsuki left their hide out for a town in the desert, where all the houses were muddily sturdy and the walls were built up with a struggle of mud or sand, while they hid their cloaks with more normal attire and a few changed their appearances to not be recognized by the village or any from other places. Akari saw many small shops, some with accessories and others with plants or herbs available to buy.

Zetsu wandered towards the herbs and plants shops, while Kakuzu had many others focus on food and supplies that can be found there with a decent amount of haggling to lower the price. Akari looked to Itachi who was hiding much of his features and his headband, but she could not help her thoughts wandering over to Zetsu and how he was so mysterious to her and possibly everyone.

Tobi with Deidara exploring, until was threatened to leave then there was Pein and Konan searching for items they felt would be necessary at some point for their long-term mission, but every one had their own plan on what to search for and obtain to further themselves. Only to have a Akatsuki member hear Akari's situation, and beckon the other to hear it out to collaborate the best way to deal with the girl they held suspicions of.

Akari stood by Itachi in a different appearance that held; a similar height, hair tucked into his shirt and sweater it seemed, while having a loose hood hiding that fact and the rest of his attire involved shorts and sandals. Akari wore a slimming dark blue dress that hung at her knees and hugged her body, there being no actual noticeable features in her being either male or female besides the dress. "What are you searching for, sir?" Akari spoke to the Uchiha in a soft lilted voice, not thinking much to her words, besides how everyone could be searching for something as simple as a toy to a home to see or have.

"Aka, what is it you want?" He spoke quietly, only for her to look to the ground, her pale colored hair falling forward into her face, before being pushed behind an ear like it was a subconscious habit made, "I asked first..." she said, before swiftly going to the accessories and quietly looking over the different jewels and emeralds present, also some brands of bracelets that seemed strange to look at. "Miss, what catches your eye?" asked the owner of the jewelry store she was at, but she only remained quiet and stared at the assortment, until the shop owner spoke again.

"Miss, sorry if this is a surprising question, but had you seen a certain Jewel from the Zenmoto temple? Its meant to be quite the precious specimen to come into contact with." the fellow said, as she froze slightly and quickly left, hoping the jewel was hidden under her dress properly and away from the possible prying eyes. But, it was not left unheard as a few Akatsuki members heard and were able to get a slight description on the costs of the said-Jewel and about the said-temple mentioned, before leaving a little bit after with the required merchandise from the variety of shops they visited.

' _So Aka/Akari has a jewel that could be sold for much_...' some of the Akatsuki thought, while others thought ' _Aka-chan stole something? But what else is she hiding_?' they thought, while Akari looked to the distance hugging herself and rubbing her arms slowly for warmth.

Akari's Pov,

I tried to avoid confrontation with the Akatsuki members, but meeting that shop keeper is the straw that broke the jinchuuriki's tail this time. ' _What did that shopkeeper have in mind, why did they have to mention it_?' I wondered bitterly, only to feel anxious that someone was watching me or planning against me, making me look around every few minutes or few steps taken.

Until my mind absorbed me into thought about the temple I used to stay at... _Staring out at the temple Zenmoto, I felt my body shiver and I scratched my scraggly scalp that felt indescribably uncomfortable to keep from scratching, while staring at the clean, yet serene appearance of the surroundings making it look almost like a painting that, with a single step it would dissolve into a horrid and sorrowful appearance, as her mind wandered further to before... "Haha... Chichi..." I mumbled softly, before looking around the desolate, snowy surroundings and forest while the temple stood before me. Until a person came out of the temple and called, "Miss, please come out." the voice coming out more commanding, than as a request, but was followed nonetheless, as myself, could not feel much besides a numb chill still hovering around me. "Little girl, how old are you? Where are your parents?" the fellow asked, whom sounded feminine with a physical look that made it slightly questionable._

 _I just looked at the fellow who had brightly colored hair, like platinum blonde with a few streaks of white present in their hair, while it was hanging loosely around their face and the eyes were dark blue, the rest of it was the attire that seemed close to a largely exaggerated cloak with large sleeves, showing pale skin, and the attire had an odd design to hint towards the many relics within the temple, which was soon known after a short while. I stared up at the person, only for the person to laugh slightly and say, "Oh... a shy one, aren't you? I am called Sae by all that live in the temple." Said 'Sae' only for me to stare feeling startled at the excitement from the woman, it seemed. I looked around myself, still scared to move from my spot near the forest._

 _(Hope its decent, or at least the flashbacks are good)_

 _'Haha' and 'Chichi' - Japanese for 'Mother' and 'Father'_


	17. Chapter 17

(Naruto and Shippuden does not belong to me at all, Akari Zenmoto does and that is the only being that does)

Chapter: 16

Akari sat in her room holding the spiraled jewel within her grasp, closely analyzing the jewel like it had been an object scrutinized with to add more secrets or simply hide something that is so close, but too far to actually catch a hold of. Turning away from the jewel for a second, she saw the door to her room opened slightly, but before going to see who is spying on her, as she remembered specifically closing the door, or got extremely paranoid if it wasn't as she had remembered leaving it. She tucked the jewel under her outfit and hid it well, so there was nearly no way to remove or lose it, unless she was stripped and searched for it and all her clothing were searched as well in a very serious and nearly roughened way, that could be seen as reckless for certain fabrics or materials.

Slowly stepping out of her room, she saw Tobi kneeling by the door with his head pressed to the wall trying to hear something, but he seemed to have not noticed the flaw in his spying plan, and chose to offer some of his snacks to Akari that he had brought out to curb hunger, during his spying games. Smiling, she grabbed a skewer of dango and sat cross-legged near my Tobi, as she ate one dango at a time to the last one, where she savored the flavors coming out. Then looked at the other assorted sweets, to put down the skewer and run with the plate of treats and sit on a chair and partake in the differing treats. ' _Don't spy, and you won't lose these next time_...' I thought between mouthfuls of food.

"Aka-Chan, Tobi is Hungry..." Tobi found Akari and started to cry for the snacks that he was slowly losing, but Akari could not help but tease tobi by holding a few untouched treats near him barely and giggle at the reactions made.  
"Tobi, is finally bothering someone else!" yelled some Akatsuki members, from what I could tell it could be Deidara or Hidan for their dislike of Tobi's childish actions around them. Akari stayed focused on messing with Tobi, although she did feel eyes that seemed to watch her and make her skin crawl.

Zetsu stood in the corner of the living room, while Akari sat on one of the couches and next to Itachi who seemed to tolerate her teasing of Tobi, but Kakuzu seemed to not care as long as he did not lose count of his money or get their attention himself. Zetsu just watched from the corner, feeling one of his hands squeeze his arm, only to look at his crossed arms, and see the black limbed hand squeeze the white sided arm while watching the teasing play out.

"Akari is having fun..." the zetsu's mumbled to eachother, only to see the girl leave the room and Hidan follow after seemingly to watch where she goes, but also to release some steam possibly. 'Should we follow this troublesome girl? Does Hidan have it?' Only for his eyes to watch Akari and Hidan leave and look at the area they left through.

After a while of walking entered a town and felt a curious desire to try and see the redlight district, see a bar in the area... unknowingly being followed by Hidan, while going to a small bar just by first sight although it was not the cleanest, or safest bar to go to first. But, decided to go anyhow in to the bar and order some sake to erase her mind of the memories sweet, and miserable all at the same times. Akari first saw the small saucer-like cup in front of her, before the foggy liquid got poured and filled the cup all the way up to the brim. She stared at the liquid with a leery gaze, before slowly lifting up the cup and sniffing the aroma of the drink and finally allowing a sip, but only to have a small amount of like a pinch of sake pass her lips.

Akari felt her cheeks heat up fast, to almost matching lava and her breathe becoming heavy and her eyes lazily sweeping over surroundings after a few seconds, although earlier she was being more alert of everything and actually aware before the sake. Akari slowly wandered out of the bar, and throughout the night wobbling slightly on her feet.

Later in time, Akari woke up suddenly in the morning the next day, laying nearby a tree in the open and crawled into the shade to prevent the sense of alcohol enduced headaches that were to come. Feeling sore all over, and slightly nauseous, although she did not know exactly from what or why she had these feelings anymore than she knew why the grass was green or the sky changed colors during sunrises and sunsets...

Sighing heavily, Akari sat up and looked around to see where she was, and to actually find out where she went while the only actual knowledge she had was leaving the Akatsuki hide out and going to a village to drink a small amount of sake then blanking out.  
' _Where did I go last night? Did I do something for all these sore sensations_?' Akari questions herself, only to rest her head in her hands and just ease her mind in that position for a long moment and to just try and rest her aching mind that seemed to pulsate with every second that passed. Pressing her icy cold hands against her throbbing head to ease the pounding at the very least, until she saw a blur of something come to view before her.

"Zen? Where have you been?" The voice sounded so familiar, but she could not bring the person's name to mind and slowly she faded to unconsciousness, breathing heavily and her body shaking.

(So sorry if the story is not as good) Hopefully will be more interesting...


	18. Chapter 18

(I own none of the Naruto and/or Shippuden anime, I just admire animes and the artful characters)

Previously: "Zen? Where have you been?" The voice sounded so familiar, but she could not bring the person's name to mind and slowly she faded to unconsciousness, breathing heavily and her body shaking.

Chapter: 17

Akari woke in a different location from the forest setting she was in at first, it was bright and had a feeling of staleness in the air. Only to look to her side and find Naruto, but this time with people who looked rather authoritative in the village and waiting around her bed for her too wake. She rested her head back down, feeling where her limbs were and how loose they were in their hold, but it did not bring a plan to rise.

Akari sighed deeply, feeling like the only way to get out is to hear what the leaf people had to say and what they needed. ' _This is such a pain, what will they do_?' She thought, feeling like her way out was blocked and worried by just by the possible questions the leaf could ask. When Akari heard a tapping sound, looking towards it at the window. There was Zetsu, Tobi and Hidan, one looking bland like usual, while the other looked upset or a bit ticked off at something, where she could see. She could just watch in slight surprise as they were able to sneak in without being seen through the window and soundlessly leave through the window, leaving hardly any sign something was amiss. Besides for Akari no longer being at the bed when the leaf ninja woke up, but most of them chose to take and leave, without getting unwanted attention which involved unnecessary harm on enemies if not needed.

Akari just watched them, words feeling unnecessary and really unimportant to the moment that was happening before her. When they started off into the forest, running off free from the village, Akari could not help but look towards Zetsu wondering what he thought, coming after her even though it was in a village and she was likely bringing them into danger, instead of out of some. "Aka, stop being trouble for us..." Zetsu said, than Tobi started to cling to Akari saying, "Tobi missed Aka-chan... Aka-chan please be careful..." squeezing what felt like the life out of Akari each moment the hug prolonged.

"Why come after me?" Akari simply asks, "If I am so much trouble?" was all that could be asked, but neither were answered and they swiftly took me to their hide out away from any village and out of the way of prying eyes.

"Akari-chan what happened to your eye?" Tobi asks, once we finally got to the hideout and were no longer in the open, she looked around at the two other men who came and noticed how Hidan seemed to want to say something, but was beaten to it and prevented a chance to yell about it. By how Zetsu is keeping Hidan's mouth shut, with Itachi while Tobi seemed to poke at the sore skin that I feel, flinching slightly at the stinging touch.

Turning to find a mirror in the hide out to see finally; her appearance was slightly mused like she woke up suddenly which was the truth, than she saw up close that her eyes were slightly off... there was her left eye with a slice through the middle of it up and down, not quite sure how that happened, but her eye is a shade lighter than her right. Along with how the cut seemed to hide seemingly unnoticeable behind the veil of azure blue bangs that fell in front of her face above her eyes lightly hiding the unsightliness of it all. She pulled at her hair to hide the cut that still was fresh, the blood proving difficult to see through and making Akari feel uncomfortable with the blur of red coming to her vision.

"Aka-chan? You okay?" Tobi asks appearing next to her a few moments after seeing the cut, it took her a few moments to shake out of it from seeing the wound and actually remembering where she was. "Tobi-kun... what happened to me?" She mumbled almost to herself, gently gliding her fingers along the reflection of her where the cut was in the mirror, the only thought being ' _How did I get this wound? Will it go away_?' But, Akari could not allow herself to think about it for long when she was dragged to the leader's office within the hide out.

The only thing traveling through Akari's mind was worries, ' _What is going on? Why see me? Am I being let go? Are they going to kill me_?' I started to get nervous gradually more and felt my body shake slightly, although she hugged her arms to self trying to prevent the tremor-like shakes that were going on.

(I hope everything is good in the story)


	19. Chapter 19

(Do not own any of the Naruto or Shippuden anime. Own only Akari and her life)

Previously: The only thing traveling through Akari's mind was worries, ' _What is going on? Why see me? Am I being let go? Are they going to kill me_?' I started to get nervous gradually more and felt my body shake slightly, although she hugged her arms to self trying to prevent the tremor-like shakes that were going on.

Chapter: 18

After many months spent with the Akatsuki, Akari grew rather close to Tobi and shy around Zetsu. She usually spent her time entertaining Tobi, or reading her scrolls near by Itachi Uchiha who was rather quiet and easy to deal with without eye contact involved.

"Aka-Chan, Leader needs you!" Tobi says with a cheerful tone, before pulling her along towards the office and pushing her inside the office. Akari stared at the leader, Pein who was actually speaking with Zetsu before she was shoved into the office with their secret meeting disrupted. Pein looked towards her, but did nothing about the disruption and urged Zetsu to Akari and to leave together on what seemed like a misson.

"We have a mission to spy on the people of two villages, and take their forbidden scrolls... At least accomplish one, but prefer to accomplish both." Zetsu explains and simply leaves Akari wondering if she is meant to go with him alone, but shook her nervous thoughts to follow the fellow ninja. Akari Zenmoto held her jewel close to her small frame, still feeling no real change in herself as she got older in age, her chest was still flat as a table and the only actual changes were her hips becoming more pronounced, she felt while getting distracted by the discovery at certain moments.

Akari... **Don't get distracted** at all, little Aka..." Black Zetsu spoke harshly a warning, only for the ending to be spoken by white Zetsu. Strangely, 'Little Aka' was a name that Zetsu started calling her out of endearment when she surprised him at how shy she got around him, but he now calls her 'Little Aka' like she is a little child. Akari felt her cheeks burn from the nickname, but kept following, looking down at the ground infront of her until Zetsu and her were outside of the fortress at least a bit of a distance away.

Going further off, until Akari and Zetsu were at the dock towards Crescent Moon village first then later visit the Star village to spy or steal from. Akari watched Zetsu curiously on his plan for the mission with Crescent moon village, but could not really voice it because they were acting as if they were simple villagers searching for a new home, and must not speak of their true purpose at all. Akari felt that the undercover position, even if a lie, works for how she feels all the time with the people she meets, but she still can't betray the people who could be able to kill her too many times to count.

"Aka-chan, We will arrive soon..." Zetsu spoke calmly, giving her a glance before looking back towards their destination. She felt like she needed Tobi to feel okay, but also did not want Tobi because she did like Zetsu, and not Tobi in the way she is thinking at the second, then she shook her head and thought, ' _What am I thinking_?' turning redder by the second until she felt like her face was burning, and she needed to just get rid of the feelings.

Looking around, she looks around for where Zetsu was. Then she marched up to him and leaned up on her tip-toes to give a light kiss on the lips, before spinning around and quickly marching away and clenching her fists to try and avoid anything she felt unnecessary or too embarrassing in moments.

Akari left the moment she laid the kiss, then never mentioned the kiss during the mission and only spent her time sparingly, being with Zetsu when they truly had to plan a strategy or fight together, before leaving the Crescent moon village soon after for the next village which was Star village. Akari spent time on the boat reading her scrolls and training herself in chakra control, until the boat docked and they had to leave before being suspected as some people undesirable.

Leading the two walking towards their next destination with a quiet settling over them, Akari trying to ignore it by admiring the sceneries and Zetsu ignoring the situation for Akari to mention it, while he planned for the Star village spying and stealing part of their mission. Akari just kept her eyes wandering, thinking ' _Saving the worst for last, not the best plan, but the only thing can be thought of_...' while seeing large trees that made her think they were actually breathing, by how they were designed and made to look.

Akari shook her head, ' _I am going to just avoid Zetsu, he can't always follow me... and he can't always remember the embarrassing event, right_?' She tried to convince herself, while just avoiding eye contact with Zetsu with all costs. ' _Maybe Tobi can help me... Why is he not here anyhow? What happened for it to only be a two person mission? I don't mind working with Tobi or Zetsu, or anyone who don't kill for pointless reasons_...' She thought, ranting to herself internally and shaking her head as if arguing to herself as well, instead of convincing self at times.

(Will the two think of their feelings? Whats going on?)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter: 19

In the forest nearing the village hidden in the Stars, Akari was rather lost in how she should go about her situation with Zetsu or anyone. Slowly wrapping her small hand around the spiraled jewel and squeezing the item with her hand, feeling the heat from her hand transfer to the jewel after a while. She kept trying to fight her mind from wandering to the kiss that she did, and to have it go to the mission she was on with Zetsu.

Zetsu was rather quiet, not speaking of anything it seemed besides for what would improve and provide assistance for the mission itself. Making Akari feel like the kiss she did was forgotten, letting her give a shuddered sigh of mixed relief and slight sadness, unsure whether the kiss she gave was actually supposed to have a underlying meaning or if she was just confusing herself in the end.

Akari did not see anyone of the Star village as she got closer, but then Zetsu waved his hand up to signal to someone it seemed only for Deidara to come out of the sky with his clay bird landing nearby in the forest. ' _Did they speak to each other of meeting here_?' I wondered, only to realize that Zetsu was climbing onto the bird near the front, so I hurried to the bird and tried to hang on to the large waist of the bird. "Aka-san, why are you riding there? Sit up near me, cutie..." Deidara spoke with a sly voice, like he was trying to flirt.

Akari looked up at Deidara's one visible blue eye, as the other eye was covered with some sort of eyepatch that seemed to be stuck to his eye, or skin. She just held onto the bird until they landed on the land where Star village resided at. Then Akari slowly slid down the bird to the ground and saw how Deidara was coming with her and Zetsu to get the rest of the mission done.

Zetsu looked to Deidara and thought, ' _Akari did do something strange, but Deidara is useful for getting in and out of this area when we need to and we must escape with ease_.' He thought and quickly scouted ahead of his group, the grounds around them as if a enemy could pop up in mere seconds if not careful. Zetsu looked around the area, that was like an island separated from the rest of the land by a chasm of smoke between them. Checking for where the village was settled at and what directions to take to get there and who is in the vicinity of the village's most precious trinkets.

Akari was rather patient with Tobi, but when waiting for someone as quiet or as plain as Zetsu can be she could not help but get bored, shifting her feet around uncomfortable with staying still for so long. She looked around to see if Deidara was nearby, then quickly left for the woods and decided to keep an eye out for if Zetsu or Deidara were searching for her, ' _I am bored... And want excitement_.' she thought, turning her head towards the large clay bird that lied still in the ground, and seemed to hide where Deidara was.

Akari slowly treaded to the edge of the forest before the village became visible to the naked eye, feeling a slight shiver of exhilaration come over her as she sneaks around both the Akatsuki she is around and the Star village that she needs to steal from in the mission, especially from how far off they landed just to not be caught, made her think the villagers were paranoid to a small degree.

"It makes sense to be cautious, I guess..." She mumbles, before looking around more then slowly treading towards the crevice in the ground that seemed to be away from both forest and village. the crevice was a good distance from everything, and within the crevice was about a mile's length of flatland that is lower than the rest of the separated land.

Akari walked towards the large crevice to see further, while also lacking some security of where everyone is. Forgetting about the dangers out of her curiosity, but still feeling at high alert and scared to really make much attention towards herself.

~ _"Akari, what are you doing?" Sae spoke in a sweet tone, as she grabbed a few different hued yarn to work with her hands, until she felt a need to stop. "Akari, come sit with me..." only for young Akari to slowly tread the solid wood flooring to the elder of the temple and sit before her, like she was caught doing something bad._

 _Sae just hummed away moving the yarn around with her fingers, then after a moment paused and said "You know there are secrets, right?" She asks, only for a glimmer of her eye to peak, before closing again to focus on the yarn. Akari watched Sae Zenmoto quietly, and shook her head, unsure how to process what the head of Zenmoto temple had meant or even said at all._

 _Only for Sae to snicker and give a small smile off, "Don't worry, Akari..." Sae said with her smile broadening gradually, then continued "I am only speaking for in generally, everyone has secrets and differences to them." Akari could only nod slowly, a little scared to react in any way, as Sae was rather good at reading her even when she was quiet and still in expressions. ~_

 _Akari shook her head and looked back at the large crevice to see there is a building in the center, only to slowly sneak closer and look in closer._ ' _What is this building doing so far away from everything else_?' Only to see a strange, and large item in the center. But, besides for the large item in the center there were many items on the side like either scrolls or desks, like a small school with a door to the side and one that goes in from the outside it appeared.

Akari left the area for the time being, counting her steps out of slight boredom and caution, as her eyes wandered from one location to the next in concern of being caught by anyone at all. ' _ichi, ni, san, yon, go, roku, shichi, hachi...' Akari continuing her count in her mind until about Juu san, then restarted in her mind trying to remember how many times she does it too._

(This is where Akari is either trying to escape or help on her own, is she or is she not? Find out)

The numbers in Japanese: Ichi = 1, Ni =2, San =3, Yon = 4, Go = 5, Roku = 6, Shichi = 7, Hachi = 8, Juu san = 30.  
At least look up a Japanese instructor or dictionary to make sure, because do not want to say something that may not be true, I am only learning it myself.


	21. Author warning Ending?

Akari slowly approached the star village, but she also knew that she needed to lie to people in order to achieve her goal. The something Sae zenmoto would punish her severly for if was possible. She bit her lip lightly, and looked carefully for what could be deemed stealable in the small, isolated village.

"Where are the valuables?" She mumbled quietly, barely audible for anyone to hear her, if there were anyone. She then wandered further to find a small village, dark and lighted by lanterns she guessed. While some lanterns lingered at different houses, only one had a peculiar glow within it, to Akari.

She could only follow in hopes of fullfilling the groups wish, but within was what seemed like a rock sitting on a pedestal. The rock, was about the size of a human head, or a little smaller than an actual one.

I could only watch as kids and adults walked to the rock and seemed to worship it, like hidan worshipped his own god, if not a little unhealthily. I could only watch because stealing it infront of a village would end terribly, it'd be suicide to do it.

As time passed, Akari knew one or, maybe two people are easier than ten or twenty people. But, as night cane closer and the idea Deidara would wonder about her situation, or forbid Zetsu, she realized there were some looking over at her.

Seeing there were around five or six people, she knew to just get it over and grab the rock, only knock out the people if they get too closefor cokfort for her.

Grabbing the rock they worshipped unhealthily, and simply running as fast as she could holding it tightly, a ten to twenty kilo rock, hurrying to the woods to have some cover as I hide from the villagers.

After a while, Akari started to slow and hide in the hollow of a tree, clinging to the rock with all her might. The rock's energy negatively affecting her slowly, her skin becoming sallowand breathing shallow as the rocks outer space quality effects her.

She clung to the rock, even as she fell in a shallow sleep weary and feeling ill.

She was found by Zetsu, he saw her hiding in the hollow to avoid being caught by the villagers, but could see the slight changes in her from his spying on her before taking the meteorite and after, how the meteorite seems to sap her energy away.

Only once he knew everything was clear did he grab her and slowly sink her and him into the ground and reappear by Deidara who was creating miniature spiders and birds to release on anyone that may follow.

"We need to get her home." Deidara nods, knowing that if she heard 'sick' while speaking of her would lead to denial in the worst kind of ways, and neither guy wanted to hear her come up with them.

Akari was asleep the whole ride back, clinging to the meteorite with all her strength preventing either guy from removjng it, unless using lethal force and she was getting ill enough that lethal force could be considered fatal for her health, or anyone's health.

They arrived at the hideout and took Akari to her room, Tobi following close behind. They were glad to see her let go of the meteorite in hopes she will get healthy, but the fear her health was too far gone lingered in some minds. Itachi did not mind her company,when she chose to sit and read and Tobi enjoyed playing with her, but neither tasks were possible. All she did was sleep, and needed care for from at least a member as she recovered, although no one knew if she would.

* * *

I am gonna end the story with sadly a cliff hanger and come back when I can come to a better idea how to. Creating a second story for it maybe or an add on to this. But, at the moment this is the end for Akari Zenmoto story until I figure out how to push it further.

Sorry for lack of making and hopefully it will come back to life in the future. I planned on it being a OCXZetsu, because gosh darn everyone deserves love even weird creautures, like a frankenstein. They all deserve someone love in a family sort or a different type.


End file.
